Beginnings
by lexjl
Summary: JJ moved to New Orleans after her sister died. She wasn't expecting to meet Will or fall in love. I wrote this a long time ago, just found it again. Hope you enjoy. I don't own any CM characters or rights. 5 shot will go to another story. Please R& R
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau was listening to her parents talk; she knew that if her dad caught her she would be in more trouble than just being grounded for the next two weeks. If her dad would sleep like most normal people she wouldn't be grounded for being out past her curfew.

"Sandy, it's a great chance for us to get a new start. Truth is Jennifer needs it or she's going to get in all kinds of trouble" Tom told his wife

"She's being a normal teenager, Kris and Lauren were both worse than Jen. Moving out of state is not going to help her" Sandy

Move out of state, Jen thought to herself. She wasn't going anywhere

"We're not giving up the house. I thought Kris and Sarah could live her until he gets out of the academy" Tom

"So, we could move back to this house if it doesn't work out" Sandy asked

"Yes, we've raised our kids in this house. I am not giving it up" Tom

Jen knew her mom was going to give in; she hated that part of her parent's relationship. It was time they knew exactly how she felt about this so called moved

"Okay Tom we'll go. We both need to tell Jen" Sandy

"You don't have to tell me because I am not going" Jen told her parents

"You are and there won't be a big fight about this" Tom told his youngest daughter

"Fine, then let me stay here with Kris. I don't want to leave" Jen

"Your brother is not keeping you." Tom

"What about soccer?" Jen, what she wanted to say was want about Michelle, but she knew better

"You can play soccer in New Orleans Jen. Please don't fight about this" Tom

"Baby, we need this." Sandy told her

Jen looked at her mom, she was ready to cry.

"Fine, but I won't like it and I won't be happy." Jen leaving the room

/

Two weeks later

She sat in her new room, looking around she hated it. It wasn't her room and now she couldn't go down the hall and sit in Shells room when her parents were fighting.

"Jen, you better be almost ready" Tom yelled up to her

"On my way down" Jen yelled back

She was now going to have to put on a fake smile for all her dads coworkers; a police picnic was never fun. Tom had made sure she knew what was expected from her and that she dressed appropriate. She had on a pair of khaki shorts and a nice tank top, and her long blonde hair pulled out of her face.

She walked into the living room

"Mom do you need any help?" Jen asked as both of her parents turned around to look at her

"No thank you baby" Sandy answered with a smile

"Jen, you look very nice. Please remember your manors" Tom

"Thank you and I will" she smiled at him

"Maybe you'll meet some kids your age" Sandy hopeful she didn't want her to be lonely

"Maybe mom" Jen

"Okay you to lets go" Tom

/

Pulling up to the park, Jen noticed a lot of people and some kids. Great now they're going to make me talk to someone, she thought to herself. As she got out of the car she pulled out the dessert that her mom had made; while Sandy grabbed the salad.

Tom Jareau had a smile on his face when he walked up to the park. He knew that his wife was better than most wives and she still had her looks. She was always polite and cooked like no one else. His youngest daughter was pretty; if he admitted to himself all three of his daughters were pretty. Jen was smart and played sports, but her mouth usually got her in trouble

"Tom, glad you could make it" Bill LaMontagne Sr told him

"Bill, it's good to see you" Tom as he was shaking his hand

Jen noticed the boy standing by what she would guess was the other cops wife

"This is my wife Sophie and my boy, Will" Bill told him

"It's nice to meet both you. This is my wife, Sandy and our youngest Jennifer" Tom

"Well, it's nice to finally meet both of you" Sr told him

Everyone shook hands

"Jennifer, how old are you" Sr asked her

"Fifteen Sir" Jen

"Will here is sixteen, maybe he could show you around" Sr smiled

Jen looked at her dad; she knew boys were off limit

"Thank you but I don't want to be a bother" Jen, trying to be polite and not get in trouble at the same time

A girl joined them before anyone could say anything

"Will you going to play some volleyball" she asked and then noticed the Jareau family

"Sorry daddy" She looked at Sr.

"Tom, this is my oldest Kirstin" Sr shaking his head

"Nice to meet you sir" Kirstin smiled

Jen knew the fake smile, she had been giving it at every picnic they had been too.

"You too" Tom

She looked at Jen "You play volley ball, we're looking for more players"

"Sounds like fun, Jen go play" Sandy trying to encourage her daughter

"I haven't played in a while" Jen told Kirstin and Will

"It's okay, most of us don't play until we have get togethers" Will told her

"He's right. Come on, we can introduce you to some more people" Kristin

Jen glanced at her dad, he shook his head yes

"Okay" Jen

She followed Will and Kirstin as they walked away from their parents. She noticed they were walking towards the far end of the park.

"Is volleyball code for something?" Jen asked

"A code to get the hell away from that picnic" Kirstin

"Unless you wanted to stay" Will

"No, trust me that's the last place I wanted to be" Jen with a laugh

"The volleyball court is on the other side of the bushes, so they can't see. We do play but goof around more" Kirstin now walking next to Jen

"Okay" Jen, she was starting to like both of them.

"You're going to be a novelty at first" Will warned her

"Why?" Jen asked

"You just moved here, most if not all of us have lived here our whole lives" Kristin answered her

They had walked up to a group of kids, Jen noticed that they were broke up into several different groups, she was trying to figure it out.

"Will actually found a girl worth looking at" Jen heard from one of the boys

"Shut the hell up" Will told him

"Take it easy; I'm not hitting on her" the other boy

"Josh, shut up" Will again

"Jen this is Steve, Mel, Sara, Jason and the ass, Josh" Kristin told her

"The new girl; Nice to meet you" Sara

"You too" Jen

She stood around talking to the group of kids that Kristin and Will had introduced her; they played a couple of games of volleyball. She noticed that the games usually started when a set of parents walked over, which included hers at one point. She was enjoying being around the other kids.

/

She noticed Will sitting in the grass, watching the game going on.

"Hey, you done playing" Jen asked him sitting down

"Yeah, not a big fan" Will told her

"Do you play any sports?" she asked

"Football, what about you" he asked back

"Soccer or I did I am not sure about here" Jen responded

"Teams not too bad, Kirsten plays" he replied

She liked Will he was easy to talk to and around; if she was being honest with herself he was easy to look at too.

"Worried about school" Will asked

"Kinda, I went to the same school with all my friends until now" Jen replied

"That can't be easy." Will

"No, but I'll get used to it" Jen

She was watching the game with her back towards the picnic so she didn't notice that her and Will's parents had walked over.

"Will, just kiss her" Josh yelled

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to knock you out" Will responded loudly

The boy Kirsten pointed out as Steven, went over and slugged him

"I got you cuz" He told Will

"So, you can't be friends with a girl here" JJ getting annoyed

"Yes, Kirstin was right Josh is an" Will started but didn't finish

"Don't finish that sentence" Sr. from behind them, making everyone jump

Jen turned to see her parents standing there too. Her dad was mad; she knew she was in trouble.

"Sorry, he hasn't stopped since we walked up here" Will trying to explain

"I am kind of hungry, I should go grab something" Jen to both Will and Kirsten, who had walked over "Thank you both and it was nice meeting everyone" she walked over to her mom.

Her dad didn't look at her the rest of the picnic. She knew somehow this was all going to be her fault and she hadn't done anything wrong. Two hours later they told everyone good bye and climb into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"I ask you to stay out of trouble for one day, Jennifer" Tom started as they pulled out of the parking lot

"Dad, I swear I didn't do anything he really did start" Jen trying to explain

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You almost started a fight" Tom

"Dad, I am sorry" Jen told him, trying to fight back the tears

"Sorry is not going to cut here. You will act like you have the sense I know you have and you will stay away from the boys" Tom told her

"Will was just trying to be a friend. We were talking about school and sports" Jen

"She needs friends here" Sandy

"Fine, you want to be friends with Will you can be, but Jennifer if I found out there is anything else going on between the two of you" Tom

"I know dad" Jen, grateful that her mom said something. She knew it would cause a fight later.

/

"Mom is it ok if I go for a run" Jen asked, she wanted out of the house

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you Tom?" Sandy

"No, don't be gone to long Jen" Tom

"Ok, thanks" Jen running out the door.

She had been running for about ten minutes when she noticed the closest house to hers. Dad must have picked this one so the neighbors could hear them yelling at each other. She realized she was going to have to find a place to go so she didn't hear it either.

"Hey Jen wait up" she heard from behind her

"Will, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere" she asked

_He really is cute she thought to herself _

"We live in the house you just passed" he told her with a smile

"Oh, well at least I know the neighbors" Jen smiling

"I stopped you because I was hoping that you didn't get in trouble. You're dad looked pissed." Will

"I'm fine, boys are off limits. He has been that way since my oldest sister got pregnant at fifteen." Jen

"Are you going to get into trouble for us talking now?" Will

"No, my mom told him I needed need friends so he agreed that we could be friends. He just doesn't trust me." JJ, not sure why she was telling him this

"Probably a good thing, since my dad is coming. I heard him and my mom talking about inviting you guys over tomorrow" Will

"Jennifer, I was on my way to your house" Bill told her

"You can call me Jen sir" she smiled

"Well Jen, I was going to invite your family over tomorrow for a grill out a lot less people than today. Could you have your dad call me?" Bill asked

"Yes, sir I will. I should get back it was nice to see both of you." Jen smiling running off towards her house

/

"Dad" JJ said

"In here Jen" Tom responded back

She smiled when she seen both her parents sitting in the living room, maybe this move would be good. Maybe the fighting would stop.

"What's going?" Sandy looking at her

"While I was running Mr. Lamontagne and Will stopped me." Jen started

"They live around here" Tom asked

"Apparently about ten minutes up the road. Mr. Lamontagne would like for you to call him" Jen

"Did he say why?" Tom looking at her like she had done something

"Yes, he wanted to invite us over to a grill out tomorrow" Jen looking at the ground

"So you didn't go on a run, you went to meet that boy" Tom accusing her of something

"No, I didn't know where they lived. I just wanted to keep in shape." Jen

"I agreed that you could be friends with him but it will be supervised there is no alone time. Do you understand?" Tom

"Yes, but you need to trust me. I didn't do anything wrong and you're not even giving me a chance to make mistakes before you blame me." Jen

Tom stared at her for a minute "I will not have another daughter ruin her future for a boy. Your sister made her choice and it's a choice I don't want you to ever have to make."

"Dad, I get it. I promise nothing is going on but I do like both Kirsten and Will and some of the other kids at the picnic today were nice too. I thought you wanted us to have a fresh start. I'm going to bed" She wasn't trying not to argue but she didn't understand either

"What about eating?" Sandy asked

"I am not real hungry" Jen replied as she walked up the stairs

She closed the door to her bedroom and started reading a book when she heard it start.

"Sandy you need to have a long talk with that girl, she's going to end up just like Lauren" her dad started

"She's trying to make friends and what would you like me to do go ahead and put her on the pill." Sandy replied

"So she is having sex or thinking about it" Tom

"I didn't say that. Tom admit it Jennifer is the most responsible child we have. She plays sports, gets good grades and does all her chores. I am not saying that she's perfect but how many times did Kris or Lauren break curfew or sneak out." Sandy

"So what we let her do whatever the Hell she wants" Tom

"No, but we keep adding all these rules and blaming her for things before we know the whole story of course she's going to rebel. I can't and won't lose another child, no matter if it's to another unplanned pregnancy or death. Tom, I can barely get through the day now if I lose Jen I won't get through it." Sandy

"I don't want to lose her, she's my baby. I don't know how to protect her from getting hurt." Tom

Jen sat on her bed listening to both of her parents; it was the first time since Shell's death she had heard either of her parents talking about losing another child and she couldn't remember the last time her dad had even talked about her being his baby. She was more surprised by want she heard next.

"She's still not allowed to date until she's sixteen, which thank god is several months away, but if she is asked to go somewhere with a group that includes boys I don't see a problem with it. I will try to loosen up with her a little until I have a reason not to trust her." Tom told Sandy

"We can tell her in the morning before we go to the cookout." Sandy

/

She got dressed with a smile on her face. Her parents were going to try to trust her and give her a little more freedom and she was going to get to see Will. She had like other boys before, but there was something different about Will. She wanted to look better than she did yesterday, but not too eager. Jen had watched both Shell and Lauren get ready for dates sneaking out while her dad was asleep, only she wasn't sneaking and it wasn't really a date.

_Jen walk down stairs calmly or they will know you heard them_. _She told herself._

"Hey Mom" Jen

"I am in the living room." Sandy yelled back

"I was wondering if you could braid my hair." Jen as she walked into the room.

"Sure baby, come and sit down your dad and I want to talk to you before we leave" Sandy

"Okay" Jen walking slowly staring at the floor sat, she sat down in front of her mother

"Jen, we talked last night and we have been unfair when it comes to you. I started making up new rules for you that I shouldn't have and you were right you haven't given us a reason not to trust you. Dating is still of the table until you turn sixteen but if your new friends are all going out together then you are allowed to go to. Your mom and I haven't decided what your curfew should be, but when we do I expect you to be home on time and if you're running late to call and let one of us know." Tom

"Thank you dad I will do my best not to let you down." Jen

"At the grill out you can go with your friends and I am including Will in that without worrying about getting in trouble." Tom frowning, he hated that she had grown up so fast

"I am all done." Sandy, giving Jen a small hug

"Yesterday Will said Kirsten plays soccer on the school team; I think I am going to ask her to see if I can still tryout." Jen

"That would be great." Sandy

"Thanks mom. Dad what do you think?" Jen

"I think they would be crazy not to let you tryout, your amazing." Tom smiling at her

"We need to get going." Sandy


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the LaMontagne's house, Jen noticed that some of the same kids from yesterday were there. Her mom was talking to Mrs. LaMontagne, while her dad had disappeared with the other men.

"Hey" Will as he was walking up to her

"Hey" JJ smiled as she looked away

"The gang is all out back away from the parents. You want to join us." Will

"Yeah, more volleyball" Jen asked laughing

"Not this time, just trying to find something to do." Will

Before they could get outside

"Jen, could you please come here for a moment?" Tom

"You too Will" Bill

They both saw Josh standing there with a man; she believed to be his father.

"Yes, dad" Jen

"Josh would like to apologize to you for yesterday, both of you." The other man told her

"I am sorry. It was supposed to be a joke I didn't mean anything by it or to make you feel uncomfortable." Josh

She didn't believe him but she said simply "Thank you for the apology why don't we start over."

"That would be great. Will, I am sorry." Josh

"We're good. Everyone is outback, I was just asking Jen if she wanted to join them, come on we'll get a game of something started" Will told him

"Go have fun" Tom told Jen

/

Outside

"Hey Jen" Kirsten, she knew that Will like her

"Hey Kirsten" Jen smiling at her

"We are waiting for everyone else to show up before we start a game up. Have a seat." Kirsten

"Will said you played soccer" Jen looking at Kirsten

"Yeah so does Mel and Sara. Do you play?" Kirsten

"I did I was wondering if I missed tryouts." Jen

"Nope, they start tomorrow morning. I could pick you up on my way, if your mom and dad are ok with it." Kirsten

"I would love that and I'll ask them. Thanks." Jen smiling

"Not a problem. I like you and so does my brother." Kirsten

"You remind me of my sister and I like him too." Jen blushing

"He said your dad was a little strict when it comes to boys; let me know if you need any help getting away." Kirsten smiling

"Thanks, he's trying to get better it's been a long year." Jen

Jen watched as Will and the guys started walking over to them

"Hey we thought about taking out the four wheelers. You ladies up for it." Steve asked

"Yeah, but you know dad we all need to ask our parents." Kirsten

/

Jen walked in with the rest of the group, she was looking around for her parents.

She saw her dad talking to a group of men, but didn't see her mom; she walked over to her dad waiting for the right time to ask him.

"Jen is something wrong." Tom turned around to look at her

"No, some of the kids are taking out four wheelers I was wondering if it's okay that I went with them." Jen

"If you wear a helmet I don't have a problem with it." Tom

"Oh, that's a house rule." Bill told him

"Thanks Dad" Jen

When they left the house, all the parents were outside so Kirsten told her to get on the four wheeler with her.

"We'll switch when we're away from the adults." She told Jen

"Okay" Jen

When they had been riding for about ten minutes the whole group stopped, Jen was a little confused since other kids had shown up. Everyone got off the four wheelers; she noticed one of the new girls walking towards Will.

"Okay, so we meet back her in two hours. We all have radios if you need to get ahold of someone." Kirsten told them

"That means no one goes back to the house without telling everyone." One of the guys

"Will, Jen is going with you." Kirsten giving the other girl a dirty look

"Not a problem" Will as he walked over to her

Everyone took off in their own directions

"Jen this is Mike, Mike this is Jen." Kirsten

"Nice to meet you" Mike

"You too" Jen

"Okay, we're leaving the two of you have fun." Kirsten smiling

Jen watched as they took off

"You want to see a nice spot." Will asked

"Sure" Jen

"Climb on." Will

/

They rode for about twenty minutes and hadn't seen anybody. JJ climbed off the back.

"It's really pretty here." Jen

"Yeah, I think it just got a lot better." Will smiling at her

"So you bring all the girls up here." JJ

"Nope, I actually just found it you're the first person I've shown it to." Will

"Now I feel special." JJ smiling

"I think you just might be." Will

"The other girl with the group was she your girlfriend." JJ asked blushing

"No and she wouldn't be. That's Kelsey and she left with Josh but would leave with anyone." Will

JJ was biting her bottom lip "I am not that girl Will"

"I don't what you to be. I don't want to share certain things with anyone." Will

"I like you but I am not allowed to date until I'm sixteen, so we would have to sneak around or wait the next seven months." Jen

"I like you too. Let's get to know each other better I don't have a problem with sneaking around but I don't want you to get into trouble." Will

They sat talking about everything. JJ told him about Michele, her old friends, school and even her dad's new rules. She had hoped that it meant they wouldn't have to sneak around as much if they did things as a group. He told her how his mom had been sick and right now she was in remission, that he wanted to be a cop like his dad and about other friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight months later

"Mom, Is dad still at work" Jen asked walking into the living room

"Yes and he will be for a while. Is something wrong?" Sandy looking up

"No, I wanted to talk to you about something." She told her mom as she sat down.

She had been dating Will for last seven months, her mom had known since the beginning and Jen had told her dad about a month before she turned sixteen. She was completely in love with him and they hadn't slept together she thought it was headed that way.

"I am assuming that this has to do with Will, since you don't want your dad here." Sandy

"Yes, but please hear me out before you make a decision and promise me that you won't tell dad." Jen

"Okay, but you know if it's big then I have to tell him." Sandy

Jen took a deep breath "Mom, I want to be put on the pill."

"Are you and Will having sex?" Sandy worried

"No. But I think it might be headed that way and I just want to make sure that I am careful if I decide too. Mom, I am trying to responsible." Jen

"What did you mean headed that way?" Sandy asked, knowing she should be glad that her daughter is talking to her

"I love him and I know he loves me. We are not having sex of any kind but we have done other stuff. Mom do I really need to go into details?" Jen

"No, but are you sure that your ready. Not just for the physical or emotional part but even when you're careful things can happen." Sandy

"Yes mom, I am not saying that it's going to happen tomorrow and it may not happen at all. I know that things can happen, I have seen Macy." Jen

Sandy sat that there for a minute

"You have always said that everything happens for a reason and I know that we both stopped believing that for a while, but Macy is here for a reason. For the record, I would make the same decision Lauren made. I know that it hasn't been easy for her but she is still doing something with her life." Jen

"I'll make a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow. I am glad that you are comfortable enough to come talk to me." Sandy

"Thank you mom." Jen

/

Jen had walked onto the porch of the LaMontagne home; Will's mom was sitting on the porch swing. They had found out her cancer had come back about a month ago.

"Hey Jen" Sophia LaMontagne

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Jen asked

"Okay, come sit down. Will is still out with Bill." She told her

"They actually left you alone." Jen laughing

"I made them go to the store, they both want to eat." Sophia shaking her head

"Are you really feeling okay?" Jen asked

"I have had better days. But I don't want to talk about that I want talk about something else." Sophia

"Okay." Jen

"You and Will are going to be together for a long time, I can tell. One day, you'll get married and have babies. Jen, always remember the love that you two have for each other it will get you through anything." Sophia

"I really do love him and you will be there to meet your grandchildren and see us get married." Jen smiling at the thought

"Sweetheart, I am not sure about that but I want a granddaughter named Mariah." Sophia

"I like the name, but that won't be for a long time." Jen she didn't want to address the part where she might not be there for all of it.

"Just make sure she knows who I am." Sophia

"Please let's talk about anything else." Jen, she had tears in her eyes.

/

Will's mom had passed away two weeks after her conversion with Jen. Will and Kirsten were both grieving; their dad didn't talk to anyone. Jen had convinced her parents to let her stay with Will; sex was the last thing on either of their minds.

"Hey" Jen whispering when she walked into his room

"Hey" Will, not sure what to do

"You don't have to talk; I just wanted to be here for you." She told him walking over to wrap her arms around him

"Thank you." As he sat them on the bed

Jen hadn't left his side in a week, she knew she needed to give him a little space but it hurt to leave him.

"I'll be okay. Kirsten and I are going to talk to Dad." Will

"Call me if you need me to come back." Jen as she walked towards the door

"I love you." Will as he kissed her

"Me too" kissing him back.

She had left him to talk with his family, he would be okay she had to believe that he would be okay.

/

One month later Will's eighteenth birthday

On the day of his birthday they had went to dinner with his dad, Kirsten, and her parents. He didn't want any presents nor did he want a big deal made of it. In two days they were going to celebrate alone after the party one of their friends was having.

"Jen, how is soccer going?" Kirsten asked

"Okay, kind of weird without you there." Jen

"Please all I did was stand around while you made the rest of us look good." Kirsten laughing

"And that's what she's still doing" Will smiling at Jen

"You two need to stop. We have a lot of really good player." Jen

"Will have you looked at any more colleges?" Sandy asked

"Yes, but right now Tulane seems to be in the lead." Will

"That's a good school have you decided on a major." Tom asked

"Law but I am not sure which area yet" Will answered

"You still have time to decide." Bill told his son

"Plenty of time" Will as squeezed JJ's hand

Dinner was nice but Jen was ready for it to be Saturday night, she had convinced her parents to let her stay out all night, to celebrate Will's Birthday. Josh was having a party that they were stopping by before Jen's plans.

"Hey beautiful" Will as she got into his car

"Hey yourself" as she leaned over to kiss him

"So we stop by the party for an hour or two and then go to." Will as they were pulling off

"I am still not telling you. But you promise that we are only going to be at Josh's for an hour." Jen, she was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yes, I still think we should just skip it." Will

"He will call your phone all night and then both of our houses." Jen

"You're right do I at least get a hint about later." Will

"You'll only get it once." Jen

She had gotten a hotel room for the night, far away from their parents and friends. She was planning on them having sex for the first time.

"That's a little vague Cher." Will

"It's all you get." Jen smiling as the pulled up to Josh's

"An hour, maybe less because I see this being broken up soon." Will

"Great, let's hope we don't know the cops." Jen still sitting in the car

They both saw the lights on the cruisers

"Plus part we're not inside and the car is still running." Will

"Great both of our dads, at least they know we left my house half hour ago." Jen

"I know you two were not going in." Bill

"It was supposed to be a small gathering. We were deciding what movie to see." Will

"I think I want to eat before the movie" Jen countered

"Jen" Tom

"Dad, we were sitting here deciding on the movie, food, and if we were going to make an appearance in the party. We decided against the appearance." Jen looking at him

"Okay, go ahead with your night" Tom

"Thanks Dad" Jen


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night leaving the restaurant

"Will you trust me right?" Jen asked

"Of course I do." Will confused

"Then I get to drive to the next place and you have to wear the blindfold." Jen smiling

"Jen, I am not sure" Will

"Please I want it to be a surprise and I promise it's not far." Jen pouting a little

"You know I can't tell you no." as he handed her the keys

"You still have to put on the blindfold." Jen

"Okay" Will as he put it on

/

She walked him into the room and sat him down on the bed

"Okay you take it off." Jen a lot more nervous then she had been

Will took off his blindfold looking around the room

"It's far enough away that our parents or friends won't find us." Jen explaining

"Your curfew" Will

"I convinced my parents to let me stay out tonight with you." Jen

"So, it's really just us tonight, no parents down the hall." Will

"Yeah unless you don't want to stay" Jen nervously

"What's going on with you?" Will pulling on her hand

"Nothing, nervous I guess." Jen as she sat down on his lap

"Why we have spent the night together before." Will

This is why she loved him; he wasn't expecting anything from her. She knew that this wouldn't be his first time, they had talked about it.

"I know. Do you remember your clue?" Jen biting her lip

"The vague one, yes I remember." Will raising an eye brow

"What was it?" Jen

"I'll only get it once" Will answered

"I don't want tonight to be like other nights we've spent together. I want to be with you." Jen trying to explain

"You're giving me you." Will

"You already have my heart." Jen smiling

"And you have mine. But are you sure about having sex, I will wait forever for you." Will

"Yes, I am sure if you want too." Jen

"I want you but there is no pressure if something doesn't feel right, all you have to say is stop." Will

"I know. I am still nervous and excited." Jen told him

"We have all night and can take it slow. Jen there is no pressure." Will

She kissed him. Will moved her to the bed; she fell back on the bed pulling him with her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, while his moved up the back of her shirt. This wasn't new territory for them in the last eight months there had been lots of kissing and exploring each other's bodies but she always stopped before they went too far.

"We need condoms" Will told her in between kiss

"I'm on the pill but there is some in the drawer next to the bed. I wasn't sure if you wanted them or not." She told him

"Okay" Will kissing her again

He tried to move slowly but he was also excited, he took his shirt off and pulled hers off, then he took her bra off. Kissing his way down her neck, when he got to her breast he stopped for a moment before he slowly took his tongue around one of her hard buds, he was using his fingers to play with the other one.

"Jen if you don't like something tell me." Will murmured against her

"I like this." She told him has her hands went to unbutton his pants

Before either of them realized they were both naked, Will had gotten a condom out of the drawer and was putting it on.

"Your beautiful." He told her

He slowly entered her, watching her face the whole time

"Will" She gasped

"I can stop" Will worried

"No, just slow at first" Jen

He leaned down and kissed her again, as he made love to her.

/

"Jen, are you okay?" Will asked she had been laying in his arms but hadn't said a word

"Yes." Jen she was excited and worried at the same time

"Are you sure? You're not hurt are you?" Will

"Yes I am sure and no I am not hurt. I just" Jen

"Just what?" Will asked as he turned her so he could see her face

"I don't want things to change between us now. I enjoyed this I really did and I hope you did but that doesn't mean that I'll want to have sex every time we're in the bed together." Jen trying to explain

"I love you and that's not changing. Yes I enjoyed myself but if you don't want to have sex again for another year then we won't. This has never nor will it ever be just about sex." Will kissing her on the forehead

"I didn't say I that I didn't want to again." Jen smiling at him

/

Five months later

She sat on her bed; this was the longest three minutes of her life. She wished that Will was here with her but he was visiting a college. She was praying that she was wrong; her dad would kill them both. What would Will say? She hadn't even told him that she thought she was pregnant; she had picked a fight with him before he left. She looked at down at the test and started crying; two lines. The rest of her life was about to change.

"Jen, are you feeling any better?" Sandy as she came in her room

"No and I don't feel like talking." Jen laying with her face in her pillow

"He'll be back tonight." Sandy thinking her behavior was because Will was gone

"I know. Mom I really don't want to talk." Jen, she remembered that the test was sitting on her bed, she tried to move just enough to hide it. She wasn't quick enough.

"Jennifer Marie is that what I think it is?" Sandy

She shook her head yes

"Look at me. Are you pregnant?" Sandy asking at the wrong moment

Jen rolled over just as her dad came in.

"Did you just ask her if she was pregnant?" Tom looking from his wife to his daughter

"I just." Sandy

"Jennifer are you pregnant?" Tom

"Yes" she whispered

"How could you be so stupid? What does that boy planning on doing?" Tom getting more upset

"Will doesn't know. I didn't tell him before he left. Dad I am sorry, I swear I thought I was being careful." Jen crying

"Tom, we need to think about this." Sandy

"No, let me tell you what's going to happen. I am going to go tell that boy as soon as he gets home. You better hope he has a plan because you are not getting married. Neither of you were thinking nor we wouldn't be having this conversion." Tom

"Please let me tell him dad." Jen

"No, you will not be around him. I think it's time we went back to home, you can give the baby up." Tom

"NO, I am not giving up my baby and I am not leaving." Jen screamed

"You are leaving when I tell you that you are. You are sixteen and he is eighteen, we could press charges against him" Tom started

"Tom that doesn't need to happen, we should sit down and talk to him and Bill." Sandy

"It would ruin any chances of him going to college or into any form of law. If you love him so much you will do what I tell you." Tom finished

"Dad please this isn't the same as Lauren. I love Will and he loves me, we could get married." Jen as her phone beeped

"You are not getting married, give me your phone." Tom

She knew it was Will telling her he was home.

"I'll be back." Tom walking out of her room

"Mom please I am sorry. Please stop him." Jen

"Tom wait" Sandy yelled

"Sandy, she's not getting her way. I am talking to him first." He replied as the front door slammed

"Mom what do I do?" she asked

"Jen we have to wait." Sandy holding her daughter tight

/

An hour later Tom came back to the house

"The two of you are going home in the morning." He told Sandy

"What? I have to pack and get everything together. Tom what did Will say" Sandy

Jen walked into the room, her eyes were still red from crying.

"It doesn't matter. She is going back home in the morning, the tickets will be at the airport." Tom

"I am not leaving. Where's Will?" Jen asked

Tom turned around and looked at her

"He is not coming to save you, if that's what you think. Your precious boyfriend wants nothing to do with you or that baby." Tom told her

"That's not true, he loves me." Jen crying

"He loves you so much that he told me that baby probably wasn't even his, that you were a slut that had been passed from one friend to another. Is that what you call love?" Tom

His comments hit her hard; she didn't want to believe him.

"He would never say that. Will is the only person I have slept with and he knows it. Let me talk to him." Jen spat out

"If I catch you calling him, seeing him or contacting him in any other way I will press charges. He'll go to jail for rape." Tom

"He didn't rape me, I said yes. I got the hotel room the first time not Will." Jen yelled

"Once again, you are sixteen he is eighteen. It is rape. Now go pack some of your things, I'll get everything else packed by the movers. We are leaving in an hour." Tom

She went to her room and sat on the bed. She had to make a decision she could try to leave now and go see him find out the truth or she could leave without saying anything. Jen remembered Shell telling her that if you truly love someone you will do what's best for them. She couldn't let him go to jail and her dad would press charges.

"Jen, you better be packing." Tom warned

She got up and started throwing clothes in a bag; she was leaving without knowing how he felt about her or the baby. She was keeping this baby, his baby.

"I'm packed and I will leave without a fight. But I am keeping this baby." Jen told him

She would come back when she was eighteen her parents couldn't say anything then


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning

Will walked to Jen's house; she hadn't answered him last night. He didn't think she would still be mad and even if she was she always at least send a small message back. In his gut he knew something was wrong. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see her dad answer the door.

"Sir is Jen around." Will asked

"No" Tom answered

"Oh, when will she be home?" Will confused by his mood

"She won't be back here; her mother took her back to Pennsylvania this morning." Tom

"What? Why?" Will asked

"You don't worry about it. Did you think I wouldn't find out that you were having sex with my underage daughter?" Tom

"Sir it's not like that I love Jen." Will tried to explain

"If you try to contact her I will press charges against you. She is off limits to you." Tom as he slammed the door in Wills face.

Will stood there, how could she just leave without saying anything to him. He started walking back to his house, they loved each other. How could she just leave?

/

Pennsylvania

Jen hadn't left her room since they arrived home. She didn't want to see any of her family; the only person she wanted to see was thousands of miles away. She heard the knock on her door.

"Jen, you have to eat." Sandy opening the door

"I am not hungry." Jen

"Okay if you are planning on going through with this pregnancy then you have to eat for you and the baby." Sandy

"Of course, I am having Will's baby." She yelled

"Jen, please don't yell. I know you want this baby, you have to take care of yourself." Sandy

"I will but I don't want you here. I don't want to be here but he has made it clear that he is the only person that has a say to what happens in this family." Jen

"I am sorry you don't want me here." Sandy as she turned to walk out

"Why didn't you make him let me stay or at least let me talk to Will?" Jen asked

"What if what your dad said was true? I know that you don't want to believe him but if it was it would have killed you." Sandy trying to explain

"Mom, it wasn't I know him." Jen starting to cry again

"I am sorry I let you down. I will be here for you and the baby and I know this hurts but please don't contact Will at least not right now. Your dad will press charges." Sandy

"It would kill him not to be a cop, like his dad. That's why I stopped fighting with him, I don't want to be the reason his future is ruined." Jen told her

/

Will walked into his house; his dad could tell right away something wasn't right.

"Are you two still fighting?" Bill asked

"She's not there; he said she moved back to Pennsylvania." Will told him

"Who said that?" Bill

"Her dad, he said if I tried to contact her he would press charges." Will

"Charges what kind of charges." Bill in shock

"Dad we were sleeping together. She's underage; he said he would press Rape charges. I swear it wasn't we love each other. How could she just leave?" Will still in shock

"Will you need to listen to me; he can press charges because you are eighteen. I know that you love Jen, hell I love that girl but you cannot risk your freedom. It's not what Jen would want for you." Bill trying to reason

"Dad, I can't just let her walk away. Could you have let mom?" Will

"I understand and no I wouldn't have. But I also didn't have someone threating me." Bill

/

Three months later

Tom had gotten to the mailbox before Jen or Sandy and today he was glad, just like the last couple of months once a week there was a letter from him. Tom knew that if Jen or Sandy found out that he had never told Will about the baby all hell would break loose. Jen was only saying yes or no answer and wouldn't talk to him unless he asked the question. He wouldn't know anything about the baby if it hadn't been for Sandy.

"Anything good" Sandy asked when he walked into the kitchen

"No just bills. Where's Jen?" He asked

"She's with Lauren upstairs. Lauren brought over some of Macy's baby stuff." Sandy

"It's a girl then?" Tom asked

"Jen seems to think so. We'll know tomorrow hopefully. Do you want to go?" Sandy, she was trying to include him in hopes that the tension in the house would go down.

"Do you really think she wants me there?" Tom

"Tom, I know that she is pregnant but she is still sixteen. Maybe you should ask her about going." Sandy

"Maybe I will" Tom as he walked out of the room, he needed to hide the letter.

/

"Have you thought of names?" Lauren asked Jen

"Mariah" Jen answered; she knew this baby was a girl

"What if it's a boy?" Lauren

"Think he would flip if the baby is a boy and I named him after his father." Jen

"Dad would go crazy. You haven't heard anything from Will." Lauren

"No, I still don't believe dad. I started writing a journal for the baby so she would know that I loved her dad and all the different things that are going on." Jen

"Jen, maybe you should accept that Will doesn't want this baby." Lauren

"Lauren, I can't. It's not the same as is it was with you and I am not saying that I am better but you told me that you didn't love Mitch and that he didn't love you. I love Will and he loves me." Jen trying to explain

"Don't do anything stupid. Dad will press charges and you now have Mariah to think about." Lauren

"I know, she's the only reason I haven't left yet." Jen as she heard the knock on her door

"Come in." Jen

"Girls" Tom as he opened the door

"Hey dad I brought Jen some of Macy's old stuff." Lauren

"That's what your mom said. Where is Macy?" Tom

"Mitch has her, at least for another hour." Lauren

Jen still hadn't spoken

"Jen, your mom said you had a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Tom started

"Yes" Jen

"And that you're supposed to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy." Tom

"Yes" Jen again

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to." Tom finally asked

She sat there for a minute wondering if she had heard him right

"Why?" Jen asked

"Why?" Tom repeated

"Yes, you haven't wanted anything to do with me or this baby for the last three months. So why do you now." Jen as she rubbed her now six and half month pregnant belly

"Jen, I am sorry for my behavior. Your mom has been letting me know what has been going on with you and the baby." Tom

Lauren looked at Jen trying to encourage her to accepted his apology

"Has mom told you that I still cry every night because you won't let me call or write Will?" Jen

"Yes and I am sorry. I wish I could take back what was said but I can't and that you weren't hurting." Tom

"Do what you want but it doesn't mean that I believe you or that when I turn eighteen you can stop me from going back?" Jen told him

"You don't have to act so ungrateful; I am trying to protect you and that baby." Tom shouted at her.

"I don't want or need you to protect me and I will protect my child." Jen screamed

/

A month and half later

Will was writing her another letter, he would keep writing until she told him why she had left. He knew that his friends and family thought he was crazy but he couldn't stop thinking of her. This was the last letter before he went to school, maybe the last one all together.

"Come on Will it's a long drive." Bill yelled

"On my way dad." Will

He wondered what she was doing, how she was doing.

/

"Come on Jennifer push." A nurse

"I can't it hurts." Jen screamed

"You can Jen. Let's meet Mariah" Sandy

"Mom, make it stop hurting." Jen pleading

"One more and you will have a baby." The doctor

All she could do was scream and then she heard it.

"It's a girl." The doctor announced

"Mariah" Jen whispered

"She's beautiful." Sandy told her

"Can I see her?" she asked

"In a minute we are cleaning her off." The nurse

Ten minutes later

She sat there holding her daughter, their daughter. Sandy came back in the room

"Mom thank you. I am sorry about everything." Jen before her mom could say anything.

Her dad had left over a month ago, only saying that if she contacted Will he would know. They hadn't heard anything since then.

"Jen, today is a happy day. Mariah is beautiful and healthy. You are okay." Sandy

"I love you, Mom. I didn't know I could love someone so much" Jen looking at Mariah

"Now you know how I feel about you." Sandy kissing the top of her head

She couldn't help but think about Will, she was looking at him in her arms. She would see him again but only when he wouldn't get into trouble and she knew he would love Mariah too.

/

She didn't plan on it being almost ten years later before she seen him again. She was now with the FBI and had been to both Penn State and Georgetown, Mariah with her the whole time. Now the new case was going to open a lot of old wounds for both of them.

**Thanks for reading a new story will be posted soon.**


End file.
